1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal arrangement, particularly suitable for a ground terminal for use in automotive wiring harnesses, and more specifically, to a fastening arrangement of a ground terminal connected to a wire end to a body panel using a bolt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 6, a conventional ground terminal 1 typically comprises a wire connector 1a crimped to the electrical wire 2, and a terminal connector 1c having a center hole 1b through which the bolt 3 is passed. The ground terminal 1 is fastened to the body panel 4 by setting the terminal connector 1c over the ground terminal locking hole 4a provided in the body panel 4, passing the bolt 3 through the hole 1b in the ground terminal 1 and then through the ground terminal locking hole 4a, and then tightening the bolt 3 to a nut 5 previously fastened to the inside of the body panel 4.
Securing the ground terminal 1 to the body panel 4 can be made even easier if the ground terminal 1 is semi-engaged with the center hole 1b of the ground terminal 1 aligned with the ground terminal locking hole 4a.
As shown in FIG. 6, a ground terminal 1 is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2-34768, which terminal 1 has arms 1d bent integrally from the outside circumference part of the terminal connector 1c part of the ground terminal 1 has been proposed. With this ground terminal 1, the arms 1d are inserted to slits 4b formed on both sides of the ground terminal locking hole 4a in the body panel 4 to position the ground terminal 1.
With this ground terminal 1, however, the slits 4b must be provided separately to the ground terminal locking hole 4a in the body panel 4 (or other installed-to member) because the arms 1d are provided on the outside circumference part of the terminal connector 1c.
In addition, this ground terminal 1 is manufactured by stamping the fully opened ground terminal 1 from a metal plate 6 using a press or other too, and because the arms 1d extend out to both sides as shown in FIG. 7, there is excessive material waste and material yield is low.